tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infinite Abyss
The Infinite Abyss is a plane of existence outside of Aurbis, much like Oblivion it has multiple planes and is governed by a Godly figure, in the case of the Abyss, Xavion. Description The Abyss is home to monstrosities created by Xavion and is an evil universe unto itself with uncountable layers of infinite variety connected haphazardly. It is a plane of sinister evil and institutional cruelty organized in a strict caste system with a very rigid chain of command. The inhabitants are highly organized in their quest for power and status—scheming and plotting power plays, coups, and assassinations. Each of the layers had its own physical laws or properties of matter, but all tortured the mind and body of those who dared to pass. This plane's place in the cosmology shifted over time. Layers The Layers of the Infinte Abyss has never been counted but it is known to have at least 9721 layers. Only a select few of the Layers are known to exist. *The Out - Not truly a layer of the Infinite Abyss but rather an existence between Aurbis and the Abyss. Nothing inhbaits this location and prolonged exposure to this place, is rumored to cease the existence of the intruder. *Space - The top layer of the Infinite abyss, this places is inhabited by shadow creatures. They are known to eat anyone foolish enough to enter their layer. *Void - A layer locked away from the others, this place closely resembles Nirn but is smaller with less oceans. *Sky - A calm layer, populated only by a few creatures, it has no ground, no up, no down and no gravity. The creatures in this plane have a way propelling themselves. *Ground - a few layers beneath sky is Ground, this is the first layer where gravity is present. But there is an abundance of mysterious creatures here. *Earth - a layer that exists alongside ground instead of above or beneath. Earth's gravity is slighlty stronger than ground but has less monstrosities. *Passages - a layer that connects Ground, Earth and Void to the deeper layers of the abyss. This layer is populated by the lost souls of Vounra and Nemer. *Mantle - A mysterious layer, it surrounds the lower levels of the passages, this place has never been breached. *Outer Core - a deep layer at almost 8000 layers, this layer is said to have gravity so powerful that anything that enters is instantly ripped apart. *Inner Core - a deep layer at almost 9000 layers, this layer is as mysterious as it's predecessors. *Sin - the 9720th layer, it is inhabited by the dead who worshipped Xavion, but had either betrayed him or acted against his will. The souls in this layer are tortured for all eternity. There is known to be another layer beneath it but the portal is guarded by powerful monstrosities. *The Throne - The Mythical last layer of the Infinite Abyss, Xavion is said to reside here. Category:Locations Category:Nelthar Canon